Don't You Think the Joker Laughs at You?
by Locke2
Summary: Set after EW, NoinxZech, neither of them go into space, infact they get seperated...(don't want to give away anymore)
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN GUNDAM WING, IF I DID I'D BE RICH AND ON A BEACH IN HAWAII (All so this'd be in Japanese)  
  
Chapter 1- Short changed  
  
The loud and angry clamor rose from the kitchen and Lucrezia Noin slammed down pots and pans in a fit of rage. She was surprised that her stove had held up under the months of abuse she that had dealt it in this very manner. Six months! Half a year had gone by and not a word from Zech, she thought bitterly. She had thought that maybe.after the war.he would.she hurriedly clamped a lid on that thought, no need to think something hopeful.  
  
After the Mariemeia incident she had rented a small cabin in a remote northern remote region of Canada, made sure he could find her and settled down to wait for him. She had deluded herself, saying that he probably want to visit Relena first and then this battle field or that until finally it boiled down to one truth: he either wasn't coming to see her or she was about the last on his list, either choice stung.  
  
She ripped open refrigerator and violently pulled the unsuspecting cheese from its resting-place and began rubbing it roughly up and down against the cheese grater. Her thumb caught on one of the wholes ripping the skin away from it. She yelped and instinctively stuck it in her mouth as if to protect it from any further attacks by the inanimate object. She slumped down against the kitchen cabinets and began to sob. She rocked back and forth slamming into the doors behind her so hard it was a miracle they didn't break. The blood which was still running from her injured finger was filling her mouth, the irony sweet taste mixing with the salt from the tears that she licked from her lips.  
  
Long after her body had used up all the water it was willing to expend for tears she continued rocking, but finally around midnight she got to her feet. Her legs were cramped from disuse and pins and needles shot up them as she stood. No wonder Zech hasn't visited, he probably thinks I'm weak she thought in uncalled for self-disgust. The blood from her thumb had stopped but the wound hadn't clotted so she wrapped a bandage around it. She pulled her shirt over her head and surveyed the damage inflicted on her back, bruises ranging anywhere from black to a light purple marred her ivory skin where she had slammed back into the handle of the cabinet.  
  
The rest of her clothes followed as she ran herself a bath and filled the hot water with enough fragrant soap to drown out almost any trouble. But even as she slipped into the warm and gentle hug of the water she was discontent, her body while more relaxed then it had been all day still carried an undertone of tension. Only when her head started to pound from dehydration did she immerge from her bath, towel off, re-clothe and fall into bed.  
  
"Did I not pay a big enough price for you Zech?" She asked the enveloping darkness, but she knew no answer would be returned.  
  
Shameful tears pricked her eyes and spilled onto her pillow and it was hours later when exhaustion dragged her into fitful sleep.  
  
(AN: Well what did you think? More review = more story) 


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING, IF I DID I'D BE HAVING MY ARMY OF ANIMATORS TURNING THIS INTO THE LASTEST EPISODE OF GUNDAM WING  
  
Chapter 2- So how exactically does Mark Tryon tie into this again?  
  
At the very back or Zech Marquise's wallet were two pictures, the first was his favorite picture of Relena, the second, the one behind it, the one only he knew about was of Noin.  
  
Zech had known for ages that he was in love with Noin even at the academy her spirit and shamefully to him, her body had attracted him. But after the war he had vowed to stay away from her, she didn't need a pathetic and constant reminder of what she had to go through in the war, things she had to go through because of him. He had to find a way to purify himself, if that was possible, before he could deserve her.  
  
His stomach turned as he thought about what he had put her and countless other through. He wasn't getting much sleep these days, the nightmares, which came once or twice a week left him more tired then if he had stayed up and horrified enough to make him wish he had.  
  
Zech reigned his thoughts back to the case that he, Wufei and Sally had been assigned. The two younger preventers had left hours ago but there was no incentive for Zech to follow suit, all that awaited him at his apartment was silence and tedium.  
  
The case was a particularly disturbing one and one that he wished to be done with quickly but this serial killer was professional and left no trail. First look at any of the crime sense spelled an abused as a child, psychotic who's seen one to many graphic horror movie, a relatively easy catch but a further looked showed.absolutely nothing which was their problem. There was no telling where this guy, if he even was guy, would be next.  
  
They hadn't seen him before, Zech was relatively sure of that, anyone who had ever done this sort of thing was either dead or locked away under high security. Zech wondered vaguely if he had stumbled into Silence of the Lambs or perhaps Halloween, the gore and twisted mind behind the crime defiantly pointed toward fiction.  
  
He crinkled up his forehead, the characters on the screen were dancing and blurring in and out of focus, a sure sign that it was time for bed. I'll head to the apartment in five minutes he promised himself.  
  
Zech was jerked awake by the ringing of his vid phone. He had fallen asleep on his keyboard and had an imprint of half of it on the side of his face. He pressed the "receive" button. "Morning Sally." He greeted the blonde woman's image as it flashed onto the screen.  
  
"Good morning actually." She informed him.  
  
"Really?" He asked intrigued, on a normal basis Sally was more cheerful then anyone who spent a prolonged period of time with Wufei should be but today she looked really happy. "What's up?"  
  
"We got a break, a fingerprint actually, and it's not the victim's or anyone who should have been in that room that night." Sally smiled.  
  
"Great, who do they belong to?" Zech asked.  
  
"His name is Mark Tryon and I'm faxing you all the data we have on him right now." She said leaving the screen for a second, presumably to put the data in the fax machine.  
  
The readout reeked of potential psycho material, troubled past, disappeared girlfriends, stream of addresses and hard to find. "Looks like we have our man." Zech said putting down the read out.  
  
"Sure we have our man, we just don't know where we have him." Sally laughed cynically.  
  
"Oh what would be the fun in him making it easy?" Zech said bitterly.  
  
The rest of the day was consumed by the task of hunting this guy down, slow, tedious work, which often erupted in fights between the members of the hunters, usually Zech and Wufei.  
  
It was ten when Zech finally snapped. "I'm going home." He said shortly, fed up with the obstinate dark haired man who so infuriated him.  
  
"See you tomorrow." Sally offered as he left.  
  
Zech picked up some fast food on the way home and ate it in front of the TV. As he tossed the wrapping into the trash can he wondered what Noin was doing at that moment, his better half hoped that she was out with some nice man who would make her happy but the larger part wanted to kill himself just thinking about it.  
  
(AN: awwwwwww anyway if you want more you must review! REVIEW DAMN YOU REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!) 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Out of sight but not out of mind  
  
It was the light that woke Noin up, she had left her blinds open and the winter sunlight was right in her eyes, she pulled the covers over her head but she couldn't seem to re-claim her grasp on sleep. Groaning and muttering a healthy amount of not so lady-like language she made it to the bathroom sink and splashed herself with the freezing water. She fitted her feet into the warm and waiting slippers and decided to finish up some preventer paperwork.  
  
About half way down the stack of paperwork a name caught her eye- Mark Tryron. Something was moving just beyond the part of her conscious mind and the more she tried to think of what it was the farther it slipped from her grasp, not something entirely familiar but definitely something she had seen before. After a minute of antagonizing over the name she dismissed it as unimportant and returned to her work.  
  
The work was not unusual; she was to find out as much as she could about this man whose name so infuriated her. She first went to her normal sources but they turned up nothing that was unusual considering she had some of the best connections in both the legal and underworld. After trying for over an hour she placed the paperwork to the side and began to go through the stack of paper.  
  
It was after noon when she finished and she was hungry. She took her sandwich down to the bank of the pond by her house. The pond provided the water for her house and while she had to boil anything she planned to drink it less work then carrying it up the hill herself. The edges were just beginning to frost over and she guessed it wouldn't be another week before the cold weather hit and she would be able to regain the ice skating abilities she was sure she had lost.  
  
The pond had been the deciding factor when she bought the house, when she had wanted to teach Zech to ice skate, a thing he had admitted never trying. But that hope had abandoned her with time just like all her other dreams.  
  
She shook those thoughts from her head and cast around for something to take her mind off him. A name flashed in her mind- Mark Tryon but this time she got a picture with it. It wasn't a face or anything you would normally connect with a name, it didn't even really make all that much sense. She shrugged it off.  
  
She finished her sandwich and decided to walk to the local village to pick up some turkey, aspirin and something else she couldn't remember. She stopped by the cabin to pick up her grocery list and then headed down toward the village. There was a small back road, the only way to and from her cabin and that was the route she walked to get to the village. It wasn't paved and the twin ruts were almost swallowed by the weeds but still visible. As she passed the sign she had made in her months of boredom that told the traveler that they were passing Fisk Rd. she turned left and headed to the market.  
  
She was the town's hot gossip topic, the recluse who lived away from the town and only came in to shop but she ignored the stolen glances and went about her business as quickly as she could.  
  
As night set in so did her depression, it always had. The cold winter nights alone in her cabin catalyzed a series of events that usually left her crying on the floor. She made it through the preparation of her meal with only a quiet seething beneath her calm exterior but halfway through her chicken wing she slumped over and succumbed to the tears. Sweet and salty they splashed down onto her plate as she held her head, palms pressed to the to her ears as if to block out the cruel world pressing in on her.  
  
(Reviews are good, flattering reviews are better and long flattering reviews are best) 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- It's a little town in northern Canada  
  
The very man being cried over jerked upright in his bed, fully awake in an instant. Slowly his brain processed that he was in his bed and nothing truly exiting was happening. He slowly swung his trembling legs over the edge of the bed and stumbled to the bathroom. He pealed his sweat- drenched shirt from his torso, wiped his face on it and threw it into the hamper. He bent over the sink and splashed the cold water on his face.  
  
The nightmares were getting worse and coming more often, mostly they were about Noin but occasionally they would be about Relena. He ran his cold, sweaty hands through his lustrous mane of platinum hair and exhaled sharply. "It was just a dream." He consoled himself.  
  
He stumbled to his computer, to shaken by the haunting nightmare to re-claim sleep. He found that the researcher he had sent his request to hadn't been able to turn up anything on Tryon yet. His mind kept reviewing the facts over and over trying to find something that could help him track down this elusive person. He noticed that he had a new e-mail from Sally:  
  
We think we have a fair guess as to where the next hit will be, I'll tell you the details on the plane. But that's not important now, I just want you packed to pack for Canada, Wufei and I will pick you up at seven tomorrow, we have a long flight ahead of us.  
  
  
  
He looked at the clock, it was six thirty. He threw a couple changes of clothes, his winter coat and a toothbrush into a duffel bag, hopped into the shower and made it out to the front of his apartment building just as Sally's car pulled up.  
  
"What happened." He asked as the car sped away.  
  
"Actually we don't really know, my sources in the underworld say something big is going to happen three days from now in a small town in northern Canada. They don't know what it is but I'm guessing it's linked to our case and one way or another we're going to end up with a body, killer or victim is up to us." She explained.  
  
"Do we know who they're after." He asked buckling his seatbelt (AN: There's my subliminal message to buckle your seatbelts, heed it)  
  
"No." Sally groaned rubbing her sleepy eyes. "That's the weird part, usually this guy aims for political figures or people who played big roles in the war but there's no one like that in this town."  
  
"Then do we have a plan?" He asked.  
  
"I was thinking we could pretend to be tourists and make sure no one in a black top hat is wondering around at night." She suggested wearily.  
  
Wufei grumbled his displeasure at having to go incognito but even he agreed to the need of such tactics.  
  
The plane ride was long and boring. Sally was asleep, Wufei was annoying, he got motion sickness from reading and the movie was lame. But finally the plane touched down with a bump.  
  
"We're going to have to split up, you're to young to be our father and to old to be our friend." Sally said as the entered the terminal.  
  
"Ok it'll be better if we arrive at different times also, I'll drive up tonight and you guys can follow suit tomorrow." He offered.  
  
They agreed to call every three hours to check in and took their separate routes. The first thing that Zech did with his new freedom was stop for some food. He hadn't eaten breakfast and as a general rule he didn't eat anything on airplane rides.  
  
By the time he finished his sandwich and rented a car it was already getting dark and he still had a three-hour drive ahead of him.  
  
(AN: Hey, I need a Beta reader for this story, if you want the job mail me and I'll send ch. 5 to you when I have a substantial amount of it and as always please review even if you already have!) 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- Trouble in Paradise  
  
  
  
Zech couldn't find anything suspicious in the whole town, absolutely nothing and he had been looking all morning, it was like something out of a Stephen King book. Not that the people were extremely helpful, they seemed to be more the slightly un-welcoming and just as distrustful to outsiders.  
  
The town was set up in an interesting fashion, with one street in a circle and the houses set out around them, not convenient in a larger city but it didn't make much difference in such a small town.  
  
"Something's wrong with her." His ears pricked to the conversation next to him. "She only comes down when she has to and never talks to anyone."  
  
He sipped his coffee placidly but all his attention was on the two old gossips behind him, any abnormality in a town like this had to count as suspicious. "I heard she's a mute." The other one replied.  
  
They were sitting in the booth behind him, the very back one in the small diner. The diner itself was dank and dingy, halfway in and halfway out of use but none of the other patrons seemed to notice the partially clean state.  
  
Say where she lives, say where she lives, Zech mentally implored them, but apparently his mind powers weren't on the rise because they just went on gossiping about his mystery woman without revealing anything useful. When they began talking about someone else Zech left.  
  
The street was cold and dark even though it was only about five, it was already getting dark. If anything was going to happen it was going to happen it was happening tonight and that was the reason he was still out in the cold. He would never forgive himself if tomorrow they had another body and no leads or traces.  
  
He allowed his mind to take a break as his body suffered, he wondered what Noin was doing at that moment, if she looked the same? Was she happy? Did she miss him? Had she found someone else? Where had she decided to live? He sighed, what was the good in asking questions he would never have answered his mind asked bitterly but the part of his heart not racked with guilt had no such scruples.  
  
* * *  
  
Relena would remind her of Zech and Sally was on some preventer mission dragged off to god knows where so Noin had to turn to her other two best friends for comfort- Ben and Jerry. They couldn't offer wisdom but their coffee ice cream helped with almost anything. It was getting dark and she knew she should bring up some water incase she got thirst but she didn't care. It was a good night to spend sulking over the one that got away, or in her case, she thought with no just a touch of self-deprecation, the one that didn't want her.  
  
She lit a fire to combat the cold seeping in from every crack in her house, made herself a mug of hot chocolate and sat on her couch staring at the crackling flames. She only had one pair of pajamas and consisting of a tank top and boxers, they were really made for summer so soon she was cold and got herself a blanket for her legs. The thick wool was scratchy but it kept her warm as she snuggled down into the soft cloth of the couch, she was so comfortable, her eyes began to close and the open carton of ice cream dropped from her hand.  
  
Her breathing became deep and regular. The doorbell rang she sat up groggily looked down at the spilled ice cream and made a face. "Stay there." She instructed it.  
  
She opened the door but was greeted by a gust of wind and not much else. That's funny, she thought, I could have sworn I heard someone knock. She sighed and dismissed it as a figment of her sleeping imagination, that was the first in a long series of innocent and potentially deadly misjudgments she would make that evening.  
  
(THANK YOU TO ALL WHO REVIEWED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! and by the way to the lovely lady who asked a beta reader is someone who reads the chapter before it's posted to tell the author if it's good) 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- It happened on Fisk Rd.  
  
Zech jerked awake at the sound of a car pulling by him, over the last hour he had fallen into a light doze as the sun disappeared completely. He was cold but didn't have time to go back to the hotel to get a warmer coat. The car was moving slowly enough so that he could follow it at a stealthy run but quiet enough that even in the empty silence he could barely hear the purr of the engine.  
  
As he followed it turned up a side street he hadn't noticed before because of its overgrown condition. He followed the car along the road for a moment before it turned up an another road abruptly, nearly running over the sign proclaiming it Fisk Rd.  
  
He fished his cell out of his coat pocket. "Sally I'm going to need some backup." He said once the other blonde picked up the phone.  
  
She promised she and Wufei were halfway out the door before he resumed his watch over the small cabin, he didn't want to go up there and kick in the door on the chance that they might be visiting their girlfriend or something like that. The lights in the house were out for a second but then they flicked on, back off, back on, what the hell was going on up there, he wondered.  
  
  
  
Noin was in motion, running full tilt toward the backdoor, they certainly had blocked off the front. She threw her weight against the door and thankfully it gave, letting her out into the stinging cold, running full tilt down the slight incline.  
  
She could hear footsteps behind her but wasn't dumb enough to look back. Screaming wouldn't help her situation any, the people in town would be to far out to hear her.  
  
But the person chasing her was wearing shoes and they soon caught her up in a bear hug, squeezing her so hard she thought her organs were surely rearranging. She went limp and was dropped to the snow where she gasped for breath.  
  
"Lucrezia Noin." Someone mused from above her. "You are a pretty little thing, no wonder he's so head over heels."  
  
Two fingers were under her chin lifting her eyesight to the man before her. "Are you going to kill me?" She asked bluntly as he tied her arms roughly behind her back.  
  
"Not quiet yet." He laughed sadistically. "First I'm going to use you."  
  
"And how exactically are you planning to do that?" She asked a thin eyebrow raised in a perfect arch.  
  
"Don't worry, you'll find out soon enough." He laughed his creepy laugh again.  
  
"Leave her out of this Eric, your quarrel is with me." Someone new ordered from behind the bewildered young woman.  
  
She turned and thought immediately she was dreaming.  
  
"Ah, Milliardo, right on time." Eric laughed. "You are pathetically predictable."  
  
"Zech?" She whispered barely able to believe her own senses.  
  
His eyes flickered to her and were crossed by some unreadable emotion before returning to insane person who had her arms pinned beside her and conveniently enough a gun to her head.  
  
"How does Tryon fit into all this?" Zech asked, gun still leveled at the man.  
  
"Zech, Mark Tryon is dead, his grave is right next to yours." She said before anyone else could explain, she couldn't remember when she remembered where she had heard his name but somehow, incredibly, she had. (AN: You guys remember Zech "dying" right?)  
  
"Very good, your girlfriend is as clever as she is beautiful but you always did have good taste in women didn't you?" He said in a conversational tone.  
  
"Then how." Zech began.  
  
"That was actually one of my more brilliant ideas actually, to create a character you could chase to your little hearts content while we set up a trap, the cruel irony is that he will always be next to you in the grave you will soon fill." Eric giggled licking the side of Noin's face.  
  
Zech's gloved hand clenched around the trigger but he didn't trust his aim enough to bet that the impact would kill him instantly or worse yet, hit the wrong target. "She tastes like strawberries." Eric announced. "And put the gun down, if you were going to shoot you would have done it long ago, you forget, old friend, I know your fighting style. You know it's really to bad I hate you because you could have helped me."  
  
Zech dropped his gun but reached slowly into his pocket and brought out his flashlight. He flicked it on blinding the other man momentarily. "You don't look much older Eric." He noted walking slowly forward.  
  
"Milliardo you are treading on dangerous ground or have you momentarily forgotten that I have your little girlfriend at point blank?" He asked pressing the gun farther into Noin's temple making her whimper.  
  
"Oh but then you'd lose your top card, wouldn't want to play it this early would you?" Zech voice had somehow changed, it was mocking, almost relaxed.  
  
"Drop the flashlight or I kill her." Eric warned, a small note of panic in his voice.  
  
But he never got to carry out his threat because Zech had gotten close enough and he smacked the gun from the smaller man's hand and leaped on him, pushing Noin to the side.  
  
They grappled in the snow for a few moments as Noin watched in horrid fascination, not able to discern one shadowy body from another. But then they were on their feet and Eric had the gun leveled at Zech's head. "I always was the better fighter." He said arrogantly trying to toss the dark hair from his face.  
  
"But I was always smarter." Zech countered.  
  
There was a resounding gunshot. "Boy do you guy's timing ever not suck." Zech congratulated Sally and Wufei who were just coming over the ridge behind Eric's body.  
  
Sally whispered to Wufei and they turned around to leave their two friends.  
  
"Noin?" He asked tiredly turning to her.  
  
She didn't want him to say anything else for fear it might hurt her even more and she wasn't sure she could take that.  
  
She scooted back from him on her but ignoring the look of hurt that flashed on his face. Another gunshot sounded.no not a gun shot but what sounded like one. They had all unknowingly moved onto Noin's pond and the part of the ice that was not yet strong enough to support her weight.  
  
(AN: Oh dear, what have I done? And no I do not have a beta reader yet, please apply if you want to. And once again- because I cannot impress this upon you enough- reviews are good, flattering reviews are better, long flattering reviews are best!!!!) 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7- Still Burning  
  
The water rushed up to eagerly to swallow her and before she could draw breath to scream the maw of frigid death had swallowed the last inch of her. Somewhere, somehow, someone else was getting their fairy tale ending, a luxury she was beginning to doubt she would ever get. She was sinking, unable to swim because of the rope still binding her hands. She felt her veins beginning to freeze up even as the hand that clasped the back of her shirt began to drag her to surface.  
  
She was back up on the ice coughing violently as Zech shrugged off his jacket and wrapped it around her. She was so tired, she closed her eyes and just for a second she promised herself. "Lucrezia stay awake, you have hypothermia and if you go to sleep now you'll never wake back up." Zech commanded but his voice quivered as he shook her in an effort to keep sleep from her.  
  
She fought to keep her eyes open as he picked her up and rushed her up to her cabin. "Hot bath?" She pleaded, hopefully then he would let her sleep.  
  
"No you have to warm up slowly or you'll get ruptures." He replied.  
  
He stripped off her wet clothes and cut the restricting rope from her wrists so she was left in only her bra and underwear before lying her down on the couch and pulling the wool blanket over her. He then piled what she was sure was ever blanket in the house over her.  
  
He brought the slowly burning embers in the fireplace back to a roaring blaze before sitting down in the nearest chair and settling down to wait. "Warmer?" He asked after about fifteen minutes.  
  
"No." She replied truthfully from her half dreamlike state.  
  
He hadn't wanted to do this because she might later believe he was trying to take advantage of her weakened state but right now her surviving long enough to be mad at him mattered more. He stripped down to his boxers and climbed under the covers with her. She was still freezing but her wrapped his arms around her body.  
  
Hours began to pass, slowly ticking by and he could still hear her breathing and see her eyes shining from the fire that was dying in the fireplace but her body was beginning to warm up.  
  
* * *  
  
Noin knew she was dreaming, she had experienced these types of dreams before, but she still savored it, not caring for the moment that it was an illusion. While she was sleeping her imagination had woven a tapestry of smells, sounds and even feelings. She could seriously feel Zech's muscular arm around her waist, his toned stomach against her back and his breath on the back of her neck. She smiled placidly, content just to believe for a second that she would live happily ever after. "Noin wake up!" Someone was shaking her and the arms were withdrawn from her waist as she passed back into reality.  
  
"Hmmm?" She asked rolling over to face who ever had interrupted her dream.  
  
Her mouth dropped open; Zech Marquise was lying next to her looking extremely relieved that she was awake. "Oh my god don't ever do anything like that again." He commanded and before she could say anything he had closed the gap between them and pressed his lips, passionately to hers.  
  
Every coherent thought fled her head as he slowly, enticingly moved his lips against hers. She groaned as his weight pressed her farther into the couch and he slipped his tongue into her open mouth. She had always dreamed of being kissed like this as a little girl and low and behold here she was, a dream come true and she was crying. He broke the kiss. "Lucreazia please don't cry." He begged brushing the tears away with his thumb. "I'll stop if you want me to."  
  
That made her cry harder. "Are you going to leave again?" She choked out.  
  
Now Zech Marquise might have been hardened by the flame of war but not to the point of inhumanity and as with most men, crying women made him extremely upset and to see the woman he loved sobbing because of him broke his heart. He took her in his arms and rocked her gently back and forth as she sobbed. "Shhh, shhh, shhh." He whispered into her hair. "I'll never leave you again Noin."  
  
"Promise?" She sobbed.  
  
"Promise." He assured her. "I love you Lucrezia Noin."  
  
She looked up at him, her stunningly blue eyes still damp and tentatively captured his lips with her own. She began to tug at the clasp of her bra but he stopped her, she whimpered her displeasure at his refusal to comply but he shook his head. He wanted to make love to her slowly all day until they both collapsed from exhaustion, he wanted to hear her scream his name, he wanted a million different things and he would be damned if he didn't get them.  
  
He turned his attention back to his love and there was no thinking in that room for a very long time.  
  
(Sorry it took so long to update.anyway.wow, do you guys want an NC-17, cause I've never written one but I think I could give I a shot if y'all wanted.anyway review it please!!!!!!!!!!) 


End file.
